The Discovery Of Fanfiction!
by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth
Summary: The cast discovers all of the crazy types of fiction written about them by their oh so adoring fans . . .Read and Review for Cookies and to save Momiji and Kisa from the horror!
1. The Noob

**What's up? I haven't written in so long! I'm making a comeback of sorts though . . .Enjoy This takes place after the curse is broken, before graduation**

Momiji was bored, just walking around Hatori's house. He had the usual wanting to go to Shigure's house but with no plans, he'd just upset and bore everyone. He was about to pass Hatori's oom when Akito called Hi walked out, calm as usual. Momiji decided to check his email. He minimized Hatori's Excel window and found an internet window open. He read the URL. .

"What is fanfiction?" Momiji wondered. He saw the links and clicked Anime/Manga, Mogeta. He read some Mogeta fanfiction. After opening a new chapter of one he read something odd:

**Hey, check out my brother's Fruits Basket Fanfiction! It's got Tohru, Yuki Kyou, Momiji, all of your favoites! **Momiji's ears poked up.

"People write stories about us? I gotta tell the others!" So he told Hatori and called everyone else and within an hour, the thirteen juusanshi and Tohru were crowded in Hatori's computer roomt

"This better not be a lie" Kyou threatened.

"It isn't!" Momiji promised. He opened the Mogeta author's Fruits Basket story.

**High! Aim PikaMogei665's litole brudder! Aim faiv mileon years oled! Mai teecher seis ai hav numbur prblomes**

"That's not your only problem . . ." Hatori stated

**Here whee goe, oe weight i gahtuh goe pawty**

" And we needed to know that, why?" Yuki asked innocently confused.

**Okei, nao we kan start! Okei soh Uhkeytoe**

"Akito? Really? How stupid can this guy get?" Hiro asked, little did he know how much he'd regret those words.

**through and broke hiz alarm clock soh he had to ask Hero the ruster**

"THE FREAKIN ROOSTER?" I WAS NOT THE ROOSTER, I WAS THE SHEEP DARN IT, THE SHEEP!" many could not hold their laughter

**Two stand awn duh rufe and sei kakadewdoledoo ebree morning. Hero lived with his muhternal twin siblings**

"I call BS!"

**keyoh and toerue**

"He got our names spelled wrong and SINCE WHEN ARE WE TWINS?" Kyou yelled." at HiroEVEN WORSE WE'RE RELATED TO YOU?" Kyou pointed and hissed like a cat would to water

"Well you are a couple" Momiji replied "You prbably know eachother like siblings"

"I'm sorry Momiji but that doesn't make us twins . . . "said Tohru

**So yeah, deir insest bot den agen, dis storee iz fool ob it!**

Hatsuharu raised his hand,wondering how such a stupid boy could know about incest, but seeing how unexsistant the answer would be, and how disturbing the possible answer might be, he put his hand down.

**I gess heenuh added a tea to her neim, daied her heir bloo and mooved two duh narootoe yoonivurse**

"What kind of random pointless idea is this ?" Kureno wondered, watching Hiro try to wrap his head aound the idea.

**deir peirents, ruhbeka blak and justin beebur**

"Dear God" Rin said with a hand on her face, her eyes twitching (A/N I don't know Rin well but I didn't want to leave her out, if this is wong please tell me)

**tot dem ieenglish**

'They should've taught you while they were at it . . .' Everyone thought

**Dei wur a rich family wit a big haos in uhmerikuh wit 3 meids, Yookey, ayahmei and reetsu hu wur all gurlz**

"America?" Hatori wondered The brothers were slack-jawed, Shigure was fantasising Ritsu comepletelyfreaked.

"I'm sorry! I made everyone thinkI was a maid, I'm sorry, I'm too clumbsy too be a maid IM SORRYILET YOU ALL DOWN, INCLUDING THE FIVE MILLIION YEAR OLD I'M SO SORRY!" No body had time to counsel Ritsu before Hiro stepped in.

"Ha, you're all my maids now? Good! Give Kisa and I taiyaki, with anko filling!" Kyou slapped Hiro.

**Duh family desided they wur gowing to uh leidee ga ga consirt**

"No." Hiro and Kyousaid together, knowing enough about the said singer to know they'd never pay to see her**.**

**keesuh wuhs deir wait juhmeiken taksee draibur **Kisa gasped

"I-I don't understand . . ." she whimpered

"ALRIGHT WHERE IS THIS PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A LIVING BEING?" Hiro asked

"White Jamaican? Is that possible?" Shigure wondered

**huhtouree did nawt goe, he had his oen band wich kunsisted of men awlso past eij 50**

Hatori cringed and slack jawed, everyone but Tohru and Kisa laughed their butts off

**Dei awl had a greit taim**

"How descriptive . . ." Haru mumbled

**Antil dei discuhbured leidee gaga wus actually just kuhgooruh traiying two get close two Yookey**

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Kagura yelled, "My love was Kyou, not Yuki, Yuki is a good relative and brother figure but not boy friend! Even then, I'D NEVER DO THIS!"

**Uo, duh saiko secureity gard uhrestid hur.**

Kyou smirked.

**Kuhguruh bloo uhp duh taksee,, keesuh was on hur peena cohlahduh break.**

Hiro just sat there, blankly.

**Soh moemee-g had to transform into an elyfant**

"That isn't even in the-" Rin stated

"Let it go." Haru replied.

**hee gro kandee wings and floo dem hohm**

**dee ehnd!**

"Ok . . " Hatori mumbled, rubbing his temples,"Let's get out of this site and go home."

Everyone agreed and began to get up, not wanting to be bored, Momiji objected.

"Listen you guys! I know this was bad but just like there were good Mogeta fanfics, I bet there are good, accurate stories about us! So let's keep looking, Please?" Momiji pulled his bunny eye stare and everyone hesitantly sat down. Momiji happily went to the Fruits Basket setion and looked.

They were in for an adventure.

**Credit to Cutileem for the idea and theme of this chapter! Review and Request a type of fanfic for them to go through!**


	2. The Force and the Fright That is Yaoi

**Thank you all for your reviews! Keep the reviews and suggestions coming!**

Momii looked through the lis of fanfiction while Hatori explained thesite better.

"Fanfictio is made by other people based on their opinions of the people they write about and their fantasies of those people, so obviouslythey'll vary quite a bit. Momiji's right, there'll be better . . ." All of a sudden, the screen went black. It quickly went back to white in an MS Word window. Momiji tried to exit Word but he could not move the mouse. Then some how, the computer started typing

"Guys," Momiji started, "I think we've been hacked."

That's right it typed. We've finally reached the Fruits Basket universe through internet! Not only that, but we can hear and communicate with you!

"Well we don't wanna talk to you!" Kyou yelled.

*shrug* Doesn't matter, your screams will be enough! 

"What  on Earth?" Haru wondered.. Hatori scooted Momiji out of the computer seat.

"I'll just reset the computer" He mumbled, beginning to type commands.

_**If you do that, we'll just take over Hatori and erase your memories! Then we'll snatch Hatori's paowa and erase the memories of Hatori and everyone else in yer stinkin' world! We can do it.!**_ Suddenly a rainbow blast came out of the computer and entered Hatori.

"I-I can hear voices in my mind . ." Hatori mumbled. The group gasped, there was no way Hatori would ever say such a thing, he was too calm and cool for that.

that's when they believed, and feared the power of this force. They sat quietly like behaved school children, awaiting a message from the computer.

Like we were saying. We noticed you discovered yor fanfiction, written by our dimension? We will now take over your internet and pick the fanfiction stories you read! We'll make sure you see all types!Let's get started. The cast was fraked out of course. These guys wanted to torture them. The little kid's story was bad enough, what would these guys make them read? Knowing what trying to get rid of this force would do, they sat still and waited, bracing them selves. The force opened the internet window and scrolled around, Finally it clicked on one. It then opened the Word window, then shrunk it to a corner window on top of the fanfiction.

1

Yuki Read! Yuki gulped and nervously switched places with a freaked out Hatori

**Title: Pretty Sunsets**

**Author YaoiChaoiMoe**

Half the group cocked an eye brow at the author's name (A/N: No worries, None of these stories were actually published! I no make fun of real people)

**Yuki sat on the Sohma roof alone, looking at the sunset.**

"Now why wold I ever think about going on that stupid cat's territory?" Yuki lwondered in disgust

"Well," Tohru started, "you and Kyou sat on the roof with me on New Years Eve, Thank you so much again!" said Tohru. Yuki flashed a quick smile but was suddenly surrounded with awws from the girls, and half the guys laughing.. Yuki cleared his throat.

**T0hru had just ran off with Hatori. the two were madly in love. **Kyou stood up and grabbed Hatori by the collar.

"You sick man!" he yelled Tohru ran to her boy friend.

"Kyou I promise tha isn't true Hatori is my friend, not my lover or boy friend!" Kyou glared at Hatori

" That better be all" He hissed before shoving Hatori away, then sitting down. Hatori simply straightened his tie silently.

**He felt so lonely without Tohru's presence. The pain cut even worse than a knife. He also felt betrayed. He loved Tohru with all of his heart, and she ripped it out so carelessly. He had no reason to live now, he felt like jumping off he roof right that minute**

"Oh Yuki," Tohru breathed.

"Ms. Honda I assure you, this is a very extreme version of how I'd really feel, I'd never do such a thing." Yuki assured 'Why on Earth would I go to such extremes?' he wondered.

**Right at that moment Kyou joined him on the roof and sat right next to his cousin with no space between them.**

The two shuttered at the idea of being so close.

**"You miss her too don't you?" Kyou asked. Yuki nodded and began to cry, Kyou grabbed the mouse's hand. He pulled him in a loose hug where Yuki sobbed madly**

" Never!" They both exclaimed.

**Finally Yuki looked up and gaspe. He noticed, for the first time in the ten years he's known him, how amazing Kyou's hair looked in a sunset. **Kyou scratched the back of his head.

'Uhh, Thanks . . ." He said akwardly.

This whole time Hatori was in deep thought, partly to get his mind off of having been invaded. He was trying to figure out, of all things, the Authors name. He knows he's heard the term somewhere! Well, just after the latest line was read, he figured out wjat this story really ws, and how scary things would become. Before he could warn the group, the force in his head plunged him into a trance, iving the doctor no way of communication.

**Yuki felt so lonely and desperate **A vein popped on Yuki's head from the annoying repitition.** It was a moment of passion and desperation. Yuki looked at Kyou and remembered how much he wanted to be the cat's friend **Kyou gave Yuki a funny look.

"Really?" he asked, Yuki shrugged

"I didn't know how stupid and annoying you were back then" he smirke. Kyou was ready to fight this guy but Tohru held him back.

.

**Yuki quickly crashed his lips on Kyou's.**

The two backed up and curled up in seperate corners

"That's, so sick!" Yuki muttered

" What the fuck!" Kyou exclaimed. Hiro, just as disturbed as anyone in the room stood up, looking at he computer, than them.

"They want you to keep reading." He said uncertainly. There was no sound from either, so Hatori, still in his trance sighed and went to the computer. He continued reading but the boys ould not block what they heard out. The force made it so the words went to their brain, they were all the two could think about.

**The two were locked in a passionate kiss, Yuki grabbed Kyou's sleeves and Kyou grabbed the bottom of Yuki's shirt roughly.**

By now the two were still in their corners, wrapped in tight balls, crying.

**Kisa **

'"Oh God . . ." Haru thought

**had arrived at Shigure's house. She didn't know Tohru was gone yet. Her mom lied and said Hatori went on a buisness trip**

"She would be the one to do that . . ." Hiro mumbled

**She looked for Tohru every where. She was back in the kitchen. She almost wet herself when part of the floor came undone and Shigure jumped out, his eyes dartin around thn he ran and heated up some instant noodles and ran with them to his hiding spot under the floor. He was keeping away from Mimi, his editor.**

Everyone but Shigure laughed, Kyou and Yuki cracked a smile in their tears.

"Oh God," Ayame sputtered, "I knew you were desperate but not this desperate." Shigure pouted.

**Kisa ran off. She then remembered Tohru telling her of the last New Years Eve, so she decided to look on the roof.**

Kyou and Yuki jerked their heads up.

'Oh no' they both thought.

**Kisa climbed up the ladder to see Kyou and Yuki having sex.** Kisa put her head down and after babbling for a minute and cried Tohru gasped and ran to her, hugging her, rocking her to sleep in Tohru's arms

"You monsters!" Hiro yelled at the two who had fainted of shock. He gritted his teeth and was about to punch the computer when he remembered the threat, then retreated.

Ah, so you remembered. =D Well it's too late nao! As punishment Hiro, You must read the next stor we select! Hiro gritted his teeth . ..

**=D Review and send your suggestions! I won't do yaoi or yuri for a while, for varying's sake . . .**


	3. Diary Dream

_Hello you wonderful fans you! =D I thank you for your paitence! It is Thanksgiving Break and I can nao get on that 3rd installment_!

Hiro sat in what was now the torture chair of torture, and that's saying something obviously! (Well of course that's saying something, it isn't a blank space there, but you get the idea) He watched with anger and fear as the computer worked it's new self mind, scrolling through the fanfiction. He knew that whatever this force picked would be definetly meant to torture him, humiliate him and maybe even drive him insane like his poor cousins (A/N: How are those three related? =O) The force finally stopped at a story and clicked on it.

**Hiro's Diary**

**By:FoolstoBootExcalabur~**

Hiro gulped with bulged eyes, a story of one's diary contents never works out very well . . .except nonfiction.

**Welcome to my first Fruits Basket fanfic!**

"Oh yes," Kureno groaned," Because first attempts at fanfiction work out so well!"

**Now, you may be thinking that this story will be some drabble about Hiro's feelings toward Kisa or some weird Hiro crack pearing like Hiro x Hatsuharu or Hiro x Kagura?**

"What are these people on?" Kagura cringed , she was knelling by Kyou, still knocked out.

**Of course not! That would be so unfantabulous and over-used!**

"Even, I would never say that . . ." Ayame cringed.

**Fear not though, I will be torturing the Hiro**

The 'characters' freaked out, Hatori had been freed from his immeadiate trance, so he could interact withthe others. Hiro got mad.

**Here we go! Hiro, being the sad emo he was deep under his smartalic costume.**

"I'm a what now?" Hiro gritted

**'That bitch Tohru had turned half the cast against him like the bloody Mary Sue she was**

"Is that how you feel Hiro? W-what's a Mary Sue?" Tohru wimpered Hiro looked back

"I don't hate you THAT much and I have no idea what a Mary Sue is" The rest of the cast had suspicious expressions on their faces

**Alas, to try and cheer himself up he took out his diary and began writing in it. Afterwards he decided to throw his diary into the pond infront of Hatori's house like the little kid he was.**

"Gee Hiro" Hatori started, "Instead of poluting my pond with your problems, why don't you visit my office to get help with them?" Half the cast laughed at this, Hiro gritted his teeth.

**Shortly after Hiro left Momiji came and swam in the pond and took a piss in it.**

Hatori gave Momiji a swift glare while everyone else looked at the German Rabbit symbol funnily

"Uh, I've never done that" Momiji yelled. "That's disgusting"

"The pond area is now strictly off limits to anybody" Hatori mumbled.

**That night, as the Sohma family slept, the pond, with it's quietly mystic nature, disturbed by kidney liquid, began to glow! "Freee " a voice yelled sexily yet mysteriously from within, "I'm finally free!"**

"Yeah umm," Shigure started, "Why don't we all just go to sleep now and block this all out?" Shigure suggested.

If you do that, The force typed, We'll transmit the stories through your minds and let your dreams be the perfect imagery of the ideas of these authors =D

" . . . . . . . .Evil . . . . . . . . .. " Hatori mummured.

**Suddenly, the dreams of all of the juusanshi and Tohru morphed into very twisted dreams. Yuki and Ayame found themselves in girl school uniforms**

A vein of anger grew on Ayame, yet another person considers him a girl. He was kinda glad his brotherwas still sleeping, avoiding this tortorous story.

**They were running, being chased by zombies in banana suits who threatened to bite them, whic would cause them to become pigs that the zombies controlled to do .. .what ever the zombies wanted them to do.**

What IS this?" Shigure wondered

**The two teens were running along with Kagura, Momiji and Hatori, a little younger.**

"Guys. . ." Hatori said half threatingly, "I'm only twenty eight."

**Kagura ran ahead of the rest then turned to face them. "Guys, theres only one thing we can do to stop these guys!" They nodded and ran into a familiar formation.**

"We have formations?" Kagura asked

**Music suddenly came on out of no where and they started dancing. The dance was quickly recognizable as the Hare Hare Yukai, Kagura was Haruhi, Yuki was Yuki, Momiji was Koizumi Ayame was Mikuru and Hatori was Kyon**

Everyone was now confused at what this person was talking about. The force opened a new tab, went to YouTube and pulled up the origional Hare Hare Yukai and indicated who the fanfic said everyone was representing. Half of them shook their heads.

"Let me get this straight" Hatori started "We're being attacked by zombies, and we're dancing . . .?" Hiro sighed.

"In anime,that actuaslly is possible. Kisa watched an anime 'bout mermaids who sang instead of fighting. Everyone was now in deep thought, wondering what kinda place this alternate dimension was.

"A-At least the dance looks fun . . ." Momiji offered sheepishly, which really didn't help anything.

**Mean while Rin and Haru were strapped up watching endless reruns of Mr. Bean on a projector.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The two yelled together, crying now

**There were zombies there too, singing random horribly and laughing**

The two groaned.

**Meanwhile Tohru, Ritsu, and Kyou had already been bitten and turned into pigs. They sat as guards to Kisa and Hiro who were sitting on a large dango watching anime in a room on the opposite side of the school. As Kisa looked at the anime , enjoying it innocently, Hiro continued writing in his diary the horrible fates of the poor individuals. "This was only the beginning." he smirked.**

"B-beginning?" Ritsu uttered "How much is there?" Hiro looked

"Ten bloody chapters . . ." he uttered. Everyone now glared at Hiro, except for the three sleepers.

"Is this how you really view us?" Momiji asked. Hiro coughed

"In a very exaggerated way, but yes."

Don't worry. We'll only read the first chapter of every fic we choose . . .unless there's a good reason to go on =3. We'll be moving on now! The force typed

Who will read next? What tortures shall they find? Find out next time! Send in your ideas if you got any and see them come true~! (Sorry if this chapter eneded up kinda suckish, I'll write another Friday hopefully, we don't do much shopping usually . . .

Ja ne!


	4. Copy of Last Chapter To Update This Stor

_Hello you wonderful fans you! =D I thank you for your paitence! It is Thanksgiving Break and I can nao get on that 3rd installment_!

Hiro sat in what was now the torture chair of torture, and that's saying something obviously! (Well of course that's saying something, it isn't a blank space there, but you get the idea) He watched with anger and fear as the computer worked it's new self mind, scrolling through the fanfiction. He knew that whatever this force picked would be definetly meant to torture him, humiliate him and maybe even drive him insane like his poor cousins (A/N: How are those three related? =O) The force finally stopped at a story and clicked on it.

**Hiro's Diary**

**By:FoolstoBootExcalabur~**

Hiro gulped with bulged eyes, a story of one's diary contents never works out very well . . .except nonfiction.

**Welcome to my first Fruits Basket fanfic!**

"Oh yes," Kureno groaned," Because first attempts at fanfiction work out so well!"

**Now, you may be thinking that this story will be some drabble about Hiro's feelings toward Kisa or some weird Hiro crack pearing like Hiro x Hatsuharu or Hiro x Kagura?**

"What are these people on?" Kagura cringed , she was knelling by Kyou, still knocked out.

**Of course not! That would be so unfantabulous and over-used!**

"Even, I would never say that . . ." Ayame cringed.

**Fear not though, I will be torturing the Hiro**

The 'characters' freaked out, Hatori had been freed from his immeadiate trance, so he could interact withthe others. Hiro got mad.

**Here we go! Hiro, being the sad emo he was deep under his smartalic costume.**

"I'm a what now?" Hiro gritted

**'That bitch Tohru had turned half the cast against him like the bloody Mary Sue she was**

"Is that how you feel Hiro? W-what's a Mary Sue?" Tohru wimpered Hiro looked back

"I don't hate you THAT much and I have no idea what a Mary Sue is" The rest of the cast had suspicious expressions on their faces

**Alas, to try and cheer himself up he took out his diary and began writing in it. Afterwards he decided to throw his diary into the pond infront of Hatori's house like the little kid he was.**

"Gee Hiro" Hatori started, "Instead of poluting my pond with your problems, why don't you visit my office to get help with them?" Half the cast laughed at this, Hiro gritted his teeth.

**Shortly after Hiro left Momiji came and swam in the pond and took a piss in it.**

Hatori gave Momiji a swift glare while everyone else looked at the German Rabbit symbol funnily

"Uh, I've never done that" Momiji yelled. "That's disgusting"

"The pond area is now strictly off limits to anybody" Hatori mumbled.

**That night, as the Sohma family slept, the pond, with it's quietly mystic nature, disturbed by kidney liquid, began to glow! "Freee " a voice yelled sexily yet mysteriously from within, "I'm finally free!"**

"Yeah umm," Shigure started, "Why don't we all just go to sleep now and block this all out?" Shigure suggested.

If you do that, The force typed, We'll transmit the stories through your minds and let your dreams be the perfect imagery of the ideas of these authors =D

" . . . . . . . .Evil . . . . . . . . .. " Hatori mummured.

**Suddenly, the dreams of all of the juusanshi and Tohru morphed into very twisted dreams. Yuki and Ayame found themselves in girl school uniforms**

A vein of anger grew on Ayame, yet another person considers him a girl. He was kinda glad his brotherwas still sleeping, avoiding this tortorous story.

**They were running, being chased by zombies in banana suits who threatened to bite them, whic would cause them to become pigs that the zombies controlled to do .. .what ever the zombies wanted them to do.**

What IS this?" Shigure wondered

**The two teens were running along with Kagura, Momiji and Hatori, a little younger.**

"Guys. . ." Hatori said half threatingly, "I'm only twenty eight."

**Kagura ran ahead of the rest then turned to face them. "Guys, theres only one thing we can do to stop these guys!" They nodded and ran into a familiar formation.**

"We have formations?" Kagura asked

**Music suddenly came on out of no where and they started dancing. The dance was quickly recognizable as the Hare Hare Yukai, Kagura was Haruhi, Yuki was Yuki, Momiji was Koizumi Ayame was Mikuru and Hatori was Kyon**

Everyone was now confused at what this person was talking about. The force opened a new tab, went to YouTube and pulled up the origional Hare Hare Yukai and indicated who the fanfic said everyone was representing. Half of them shook their heads.

"Let me get this straight" Hatori started "We're being attacked by zombies, and we're dancing . . .?" Hiro sighed.

"In anime,that actuaslly is possible. Kisa watched an anime 'bout mermaids who sang instead of fighting. Everyone was now in deep thought, wondering what kinda place this alternate dimension was.

"A-At least the dance looks fun . . ." Momiji offered sheepishly, which really didn't help anything.

**Mean while Rin and Haru were strapped up watching endless reruns of Mr. Bean on a projector.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The two yelled together, crying now

**There were zombies there too, singing random horribly and laughing**

The two groaned.

**Meanwhile Tohru, Ritsu, and Kyou had already been bitten and turned into pigs. They sat as guards to Kisa and Hiro who were sitting on a large dango watching anime in a room on the opposite side of the school. As Kisa looked at the anime , enjoying it innocently, Hiro continued writing in his diary the horrible fates of the poor individuals. "This was only the beginning." he smirked.**

"B-beginning?" Ritsu uttered "How much is there?" Hiro looked

"Ten bloody chapters . . ." he uttered. Everyone now glared at Hiro, except for the three sleepers.

"Is this how you really view us?" Momiji asked. Hiro coughed

"In a very exaggerated way, but yes."

Don't worry. We'll only read the first chapter of every fic we choose . . .unless there's a good reason to go on =3. We'll be moving on now! The force typed

Who will read next? What tortures shall they find? Find out next time! Send in your ideas if you got any and see them come true~! (Sorry if this chapter eneded up kinda suckish, I'll write another Friday hopefully, we don't do much shopping usually . . .

Ja ne!


	5. My Neko Sue Problems!

Alright Ritsu the force chimed, It's your turn to read!

Ritsu shook and gulped.

" Oh no" he panicked, " I gotta read these stories that insult everyone . . .I don't think I can handle this! I'M SORRY!"

You can't but you will. the force typed Ritsu now sat in the chair, curved into a ball. shaking. Shigure walked up to the former monkey symbol.

"It's OK Ri-chan! I'm sure the force, who knows us so well, will go easy on you." Ritsu calmed alittle at this, the force did not type anythhing, and then it was scrolling, then it stopped at one

"Here we go . ." Ritsu gulped. Just then, Kyou, Yuki, and Kisa woke up.

"Ugh . . .so it wasn't a dream" Kyou groaned everyone looked at him with "We wish" faces.

"I'm not sure if I want to ask this . . ." Yuki sighed, "but what did we miss?"

"A copy of that noob fic with good spelling but really stupid content" Haru explained, "like if the spelling failure fault was just converted to being worse writing." Kisa looked down.

"How long will this last?" she whimpered.

However long we want it to the force typed. Everyone groaned. Ritsu get it started!

**Tears of My Heart**

**by: kyou'slovur-MayaChan**

"Oh well" Shigure starrted, "This won't be fun for you Kyou

**It was a normal day at Shigure's house, Tohru and Yuki were flirting as usual-**

"Wha?" Tohru breathed Kyou got up, about to punch the former rat symbol

"Stupid Cat" Yuki started "You must understand that almost every fic will insult almost everyone of us. It's best not to get so angry over little things . . ."

**Kyou layed on the roof, staring intently at the sky when suddenly, a girl blocked his view. **

**"Hello" she said timidly, Kyou blinked. "Umm, hi?" he said calmly**

"No." Kyou started "If some girl suddenly appeared on the roof and just said hi like that I certainly would not be calm!" Kyou yelled.

**The girl sat next to Kyou who blushed a little. "Kawaii ne!" The girl giggled. "arigatou" Kyou replied.**

Now she's butchering the Japanese language/ Kureno shook his head.

**Kyou looked at this girl, she looked pretty kawaii herself**

"No." Kyou said instantly

**The girl had brown waivy hair like Louis from The Familiar of Zero**

"Can't these guys explain their imagery, and not just name somme random idea in hopes that we'll actually look up every reference they try to make?" Haru wondered

**She had one lavander eye and one brown eye with two light blue neko ears and a big fluffy kitsune tail, wearung a white shirt with a green cardagain jacket over it, a green ruffle skirt, white stockings and white sandles.**

"Thst's . . .kinda cute . . ." Momiji offered.

"You can have her." Kyou said automatically

**Kyou just wanted to hug her**

"I want to call the police!" Kyou yelled.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I KNOW MY READING IS BAD! YOU SHOULD CALL THE COPS ON ME! I'M SORRY! I'M SUCCH A DISGRACE i CAN'T EVEN READ WELL!"

Shigure pattred his cousin. "Don't worry Ritsu, it's them that's making Kyou mad, not you!" Ritsu snuffled and kept reading.

**Kyou was sitting up now, the two were looking at each other, smiling, suddenly, Kyou's stomach purred sexily like a cat!**

"What, The - Freak?" Hiro asked Nobody could answer.

**"Oh!" the girl exclamed. "You're hungry! Here," she reached into her back pack-**

"That wasn't in the character bio . . ." Hatori pointed out.

**She brought out two bentous, Kyou opened his to see a large array of yummy looking food. He quickly thanked the girl and started eating the food.**

"FROM SOME CREEPY GIRL WHO'S NAME I DON'T EVEN KNOW? THIS STORY MAKES NO SENSE!"

**When they finished Kyou looked up and the girl smiled. "What is your name anyway? I'm Kyou." **

**"I'm Maya" she answered**

"Isn't that the author's name?" Kisa asked. Kyou just groaned

"This girl is sick." he mumbled

**Suddenly, Tohru climbed up the ladder. "Oh! who are you?" she asked, as clueeless as ever.**

Now Kyou was growling as Tohru was left to ponder over these words.

**"I'm Maya" Maya started, "I was looking for a place to stay for a while when I found this placce and this cute boy" she pointed at Kyou who blushed. Tohru blinked**

**"Well you might be able to stay here . .. " she offered.**

**"Yeah, Shigure will say yes. "Kyou offered quickly. Maya beamed**

Kyou ducked his head in defeat.

**They were now standing in front of Shigure as he considereed whether to let the girl stay.**

**"I'd have to ask Akito about this." Maya's eyes widened in horror and she went pale and started shaking. Flashbacks of all of the pain Akito caused her, all of the rejection,the anger, the betrayal, the secrets, the pain. She ran upstairs and slammed a door.**

" Make yourself at home" Shigure mumbled.

**"We are NOT calling Akito!" Kyou snapped, Shigure looked yp and sighed**

**"Sorry Kyou but I will have to" Kyou growled and ran upstairs. 'Fine!' he thought, 'We'll just run away together'**

"Can this story get any sappier" Hiro yelled, throwing his head and hands in frustration.

**He found her in the third room he tried, Shigure's room, filled with posters of girls in bikinis and a life size poster of Hatsune Miku**

Shigure laughed nervously and started whistling

**She was in a corner shirtless and braless, facing the wall**

"Awwww . . ." Shigure whined, he received alot of dirty looks.

**On her back was a very disturbing complex pattern of black, with the clean skin around it very red. **

**"What is that?" Kyou asked in total shock. Maya gulped.**

**"The Sohma Ritual" she mummured**

**CLIFFY!**

"I'm done!" Ritsu said releived, he went to his corner and fell asleep. Hatori went to the computer.

"Twenty eight chapters . . ." he mummured. Alot of people shook their heads.

Wasn't that fun? The force assked, On we go!

Suggestions are always appreciated, reviews too!

All Glory is forever to Jesus.


	6. My Cinnamon Fantasy

I apologize for keeping you guys wait so long . .. . To anybody who still reviews this, Thank you so much1

Everyone waited with the stiff tense room's atmosphere as the forcekept scrolling, lookingfor a fic to force someone to read. They were allfidgting, hoping heywould not be chosen to read the next fic. the force finally stopped at one. Everyone was awake, the force woke Ritsu up.

shigure,Read. Shigurehesitently stoodup and went in front of the computer, than turned and looked at evryone.

'i'd like you alltoplease place all sharp objects on this table, and rememberthis is someone elses work, not mine or anyone el-"

'STFu and read!" Kyou yelled. shigure nodded, sighed and sat.

**The Smell of Cinnamon**

**By: MonkeyOfAlchemy**

**Summary: a fluffy fic of cuteness lol omg!**

shigure croched his eyebrow.

'This may actually be, a sane story." Rin stated.

**Ritsu sat in his room thinking whilehugging his stuffed sheep Hiro , stuffed cat Kiyo and his stuffed Rooster Kureno.**

'Is this supposed to imply something?" Haru asked

'No not at all!" Ritsu sighed, feeling bad that the poor former monkey symbol was having histurn of torture.

**He just couldnot get her out of his head, the one who smelled like cinnamon.**

'i know those feelings, shigure playfully sobbed. Risu blushed and smiled.

"I hope I'll find a girl like that one day.' he stuttered

**It made him hard just thinking of her.**

Wha WHAT?1 Ritsu panicked 'I'msorry, I'm sorry! pelase don't hurt me! This isn't true!"

"Didn't need to knowthat . . ."Kureno said with a cocked eye brow, everyone in the room agreed.

**he assumed that Hiro was the same way with kisa.**

kisa started blubbering "Huh, wha?

'I haveto leave before I kill Ritsu" Hiro said bluntly as hestood. He then left By now ritsu was trembling and crying whispering I'm sorry while whimperinglike a dog.

**He wantedto hold her, caress her, touch her in all the sexy places**

"We get it!" everyone yelled

**The problem was it was not just one girl . . .it was two.**

"You horny bastard haru remarked.'

'NONONONONONNONONONONONONONONONONO"ritsu yelled, "I would never ask fro more than one girl!

**It was a very tough choice. One had the right personality but a flat as hell body, the other had a hot curvy body but she was a bitch!**

"NO I WOULD NEVER THINK THAT WAYABOUT ANYBODY! THAT IS SO DISGUSTING AND VILE!'

**Every night, he would pray for a solution to his problem. he asked for a girl with Tohru's personality but bitchy Rin's body.**

Shigure looked back immediately after reading thisto find Ritsu had already gained two black eyes from rin and was now screaming and crying aplogies. tohru kept blinking, with a sad look in her eyes.

I'M SO SORRY, I REALLY AM SO DISGRACEFUL AND VILE IM SO SORRY EVERYONE, I DID NOT MEAN TO B SO HORRID!" Ayame pats his friend reassuring him that everything wouuld be alright.

**fast forward a bit, it's the annual new years which Tohru'd snuck in to using, methods.**

'I would never!'

**Kyou'd been locked up and Tohru was depressed, so she had to get to a party. Somehow.**

"I really don't like this chick' Kyou gritted now shaking,Tohru put her armsaroun kyou trying to calm him down.

**So she came to the New Years party, Saw Momiji and Kagura dance like morons**

"Hey!" the two mentioned protested.

**Got real drunk**

everyone shuttered at this idea as Tohru started shaking, fearing what may happen next.

**Rin too got drunk, but she'd been doing this for a while.**

"Never".

**This had been a particularly bad week though, So Rin drank a lot more since the alchohol was there.**

rin was face palming while crying

**Now drunk Tohru and rin were holding hands skipping through the Sohma complex.**

Shigure and Ayame snickered Rin death glared them

**The alchohol made them feel hot, so they started stripping righ there**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH HHHHHHHH" Rin yelled

**they then felt really cold due to the weather and went into the nearest house**

"This iswhat they mean by Alchohol making you make stupid choices" Hatori said as he faced the kids

**"Is anyone home?" they chimed together. Ritsu came out of the room**

Ritsu shook now uncontrollably crying, apologizing

**Seeing his two lovers naked, made him so very hard The girls walked to Ritsu and seductivly pulled him intohis room and shut the door.**

"STOP IT STOP IT" Rin and ritsu kept yelling. Tohru was shaking violently in fear

**They sexily took Ritsu's clothes off while Ritsu blushd, but stayed frozen at first, trying to take it all in. he then helped the two finish.**

Everyone was disgusted by this story, just wanted it to end.

**Tohru and Rin then played aroundsuggestively with ritsu's tingaling until Ritsu stopped them and placed it in-**

THUD

Half the Juusanshi were passed out from the horror.

alright then, we'll pick another story

the force backed out of this story and found another . ..

What is this about? Tnein Next Time Which should be next week at thelatest. I'm so sososososososossosososososossosososoossosoosososo sorry for so much waiting. Please review if youlike~!


End file.
